


Here we are in the Goodwill, and Yonji's jerking off

by xxxyzzyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Play, Other, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Yonji Jerks Off In Retail Locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxyzzyx/pseuds/xxxyzzyx
Summary: You get a little more than what you bargained for at the Goodwill today.The 4th installment of the Yonji Jerks Off In Retail Locations series, started by @jaggy_simp (part 1 & 3), and continued by @pkmntrainer_alex (part 2)!Thanks for letting me be a part of this, y'all :')
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Here we are in the Goodwill, and Yonji's jerking off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrainer_alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/gifts), [upsettieddiespaghetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here we are in the Walmart, and Yonji's Jerking Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747037) by [upsettieddiespaghetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti). 



You looked at your Hy-vee work uniform with disdain and sighed deeply before tossing it on top of a bag of donations. After your run-in with Yonji while on the clock (and the mass destruction of the wine section that followed), you were quickly terminated after cleaning up the broken glass and spilled rosé from your chance encounter. Despite this, you dreamed of him often, and thought about calling the number he left on the card he slipped to you after your first run-in at Walmart. You quickly shrugged off the intrusive thought, ears burning, and hauled the garbage bag of clothes out to the car. 

It had been several weeks since you last saw him, but the thought of him pulsating inside you, loudly thrusting into you in your place of employment made your heartbeat quicken and heat creep up your neck in a combination of embarrassment and lust. 

As you drove to your local Goodwill, he was all you thought about. You thought of Yonji and hungered for his perfect cock and immaculate stroke game as you parked your car, turned off the engine, hauled the stuffed bag of donations to the drop off point, and walked back to your car. 

“You brain dead, cock hungry whore”, you muttered to yourself as you fumbled with your car keys, wishing desperately that it were Yonji’s firm rod instead. As you reached for the car door’s handle, you realized that some retail therapy could help you regain your senses. A small smile lit up your face as you made your way to the entrance. Perhaps you’d strike gold at the Goodwill today. 

You were greeted by warm white fluorescent lights, and the comforting smell of fabric softener, moth balls, and air conditioning filled the air. Goodwill had selected to play Fleetwood Mac over the speakers today, and Stevie Nicks’ voice softly caressed your eardrums as you headed for the jeans. You perused through rows of chunky knits from the 90s, worn-in collegiate t-shirts, too-big blazers, and mismatched dishware, and the familiar sights and smells helped you get away from the devilish thoughts that chased you all day. 

You made your way to the fitting rooms, arms full of thrift store goodies, and were surprised to see that they were unusually empty for a Saturday afternoon. You entered a room, ready to try on your selections, only to immediately gasp at the sight, dropping all your things to the ground, your shock punctuated only by the sharp clattering of hangers on the fitting room floor. 

There he was, as if you manifested him, Vinsmoke Yonji himself. His green pants were pulled down to his ankles, bare asscheeks spread on the fitting room bench, and his right hand was working up and down his shaft at a rapid pace, precum dripping deliciously off the dark pink tip, green pubes perfectly manscaped. You nearly drooled at the sight, but managed to remain somewhat composed. 

“Hello, kitten”, the familiar green-haired man mewled, and you quickly shut the door behind you in fear of having someone walk by. The slick sound of him pleasuring himself wasn’t noticeable from outside the door, but you gave him an embarrassed look anyway and swiftly locked the door. 

“Yonji, why do you find so much pleasure in this?,” you hissed through your teeth as heat slowly crept across your cheeks, “this is a Goodwill! What if an employee walked in, or worse, an old person?” 

“Well doll, that’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he said huskily, with hooded, lusty eyes, “now, are you gonna come here and give me a hand, or what?” 

You involuntarily cringed at yet another pet name, but sauntered over to where he was sitting, your nether regions throbbing and clenching in arousal. Yonji shifted to lift one leg onto the bench, one hand gripping the edge and the other gripping the metal clothes bar above. Like clockwork, you slid between his legs, reached for his shaft and began twisting up and down his shaft wet with precum, occasionally thumbing the slit. He leaned in and moaned your name loudly into your shoulder, more precum spilling from the head and onto your hand. 

Yonji whispered into your ear, “I have… a request for you, y/n, but you are in no need to oblige.” 

You pulled away slightly, somewhat interested. 

“I may entertain your request,” you muttered back, “what did you have in mind?” 

Yonji leaned over to retrieve a small bag from underneath the bench. He opened it, and the contents inside were shocking. You stared directly at a black leather strap-on harness, a bottle of lube, and a 12 inch lime green dildo nearly the size of your forearm. 

“Please, y/n, can you fuck me?” Yonji begged, his cock and balls twitching at the mention. 

A gasp caught in your throat. You had always wanted to peg a man, but had never been with someone so willing. However, this was Yonji, so you happily agreed, and nodded with an excited smirk on your face. A mix of fear, power, and arousal washed over you as you stripped down to your underwear, took the harness and dildo from the bag, and adjusted the harness to your body, the leather straps and metal buckles feeling cool yet comfortable on your skin. 

You stared at your reflection in the fitting room mirror, and held in a giggle at the almost ridiculous sight. The massive neon green dildo stuck out from your crotch like an extra limb, and Yonji nearly drooled at the sight of you looming over him, widened his eyes, and bent over, eager, wet, and ready to take on the strap's length and girth. 

The previously cocky and smart-mouthed man was rendered nearly speechless at the sight of you, and you were pleased to see that the dynamic of whatever this relationship was supposed to be had shifted. For once, you were in the driver’s seat, and you loved it. 

You popped open the cap on the bottle of lube, and went to work. You squatted down and poured some lube on Yonji’s throbbing asshole, and gently slid a finger in and then two, pressing up and around the inside of his hole to loosen the sphincter. It wasn’t difficult to get Yonji loose, he had clearly practiced for this very moment. You wondered if he had an arsenal of neon green butt plugs he would strut around his home in, as he moaned with pleasure and flung his arms down on the fitting room bench, knocking some stray hangers to the floor with a crash. 

“Foolish boy, if you’re reacting like this now, how are you going to react when you take this strap?” you hissed, your inner domme starting to reveal itself as you slipped in a third finger and massaged his prostate at an even faster rate. 

Yonji moaned even more loudly this time, and you heard a sharp gasp and the sound of a shopping cart quickly getting wheeled away outside the fitting room. How typical. Although you would never admit it aloud, you secretly loved an audience. 

“Fuck me now, I think I’m ready,” Yonji begged, panting wildly. 

You grabbed one side of his hips, palmed the thick green dildo, and pushed the head against the opening of his eager hole, the first few inches greedily disappearing inside his well-lubricated ass. Yonji gripped the side of the fitting room bench, stuttering and panting in pleasure. 

“Turn around to face the wall so I can watch you get fucked in the mirror,” you demanded, moving your hips and forcing him to rotate 45 degrees, the sudden movement punctuated by another loud and pleasurable groan and more gasps from outside the fitting room. 

You glanced at yourself in the mirror’s reflection, strap ⅓ of the way into Yonji’s ass, and rocked your hips slowly into him. His willing hole gleefully took another several inches with ease, and you began to thrust into him with short, quick motions as he begged and pleaded for more as you teased his tender ass. You ran your fingers through the back of his styled green hair and jerked his head back, turning it to face the mirror, his face contorted and eyes welling with tears. 

“I’d like to see your face. Are you ready?,” you whispered, and Yonji whimpered yes with a mix of pain and pleasure. You slowly thrust again, his ass swallowing up the rest of the dildo’s length as he let out a loud and lustful moan that echoed off the walls of the fitting room. 

Your strokes became longer and faster, and so did Yonji’s moans, the sounds completely drowning out the Fleetwood Mac that was playing prior, but you didn’t care. Watching yourself fuck him in the fitting room mirror gave you an intense rush of adrenaline, and you lived for the thrill. The sounds of him trying to contain his arousal as you thrust the length straight into his prostate were mind-blowing, and you knew that you’d be thinking about this moment forever.

Yonji’s grunts and moaning grew louder and more frequent as his balls tightened and retracted slightly into his abdomen, and he managed to stutter, “Oh fuck, y/n, I’m going to cum.” 

You continued to prod his prostate, and his breath quickened like it had before, his ass clenching and releasing at the base of the dildo, all 12 inches buried deep in his ass. Yonii ejaculated and moaned loudly, thick droplets of cum flying onto a periwinkle sweater that you had picked out earlier. 

“Damn it,” you muttered, as you watched the semen seep slowly into the sweater’s cable knit, “I wanted to buy that.” 

You slowly pulled out of Yonji’s hole and he nearly collapsed onto the fitting room floor in sheer ecstasy, still throbbing and twitching from the orgasm. You undid the straps and stepped out of the harness, and wiped the dildo off on Yonji’s rumpled shirt, as you had done with your hands the previous times before. He smiled up at you, a mixture of sex-induced sleep and lust clouding his expression. He gestured for you, and you leaned in to meet his lips for a soft kiss. You had never noticed it before, but his eyelashes were the same shade of green as his hair.

Someone knocked loudly at the fitting room door, interrupting the tender moment. 

“Hi, I’m the manager on duty here, and I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. I’ve received multiple complaints about the… altercation, and I’m not going to ask you twice. Please exit the premises before we call the cops,” a man’s voice boomed from the other side of the door. 

“Just give us a moment, please,” you coughed and replied with as much composure as possible as you helped Yonji to his feet and both scrambled to put your clothes back on. 

“Now I have a fun idea,” you whispered cheekily as you slipped your pants on, and Yonji raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, his interest piqued. 

“Oh?” he replied, smirking. 

\------------------------

“We’re coming out now,” you replied, unlatching the door and opening it slightly. 

As you caught a glimpse of the face of the offender who interrupted your romp, you flung the door open, massive green dildo in hand. 

You yeeted it at the store manager as he screamed practically in slow motion, and dashed for the exit, pulling Yonji by your side, hand in hand, laughing hysterically, tears rushing down your cheeks as you swerved to avoid shoppers and clothes racks. 

Your feet finally met the pavement, and a wave of heat rushed over you, unsure if that was the weather outside or the residual adrenaline. All that you knew as you and Yonji ran out, sides splitting from laughter, is that the both of you would absolutely be banned from returning to Goodwill ever again. Maybe you’d run into him at the Salvation Army.

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the green haired himbo himself, Vinsmoke Yonji 😩💚 
> 
> This was an extremely self indulgent fantasy if you can tell. TYSM to everyone who expressed their excitement for this fic, it really helped me pull thru and finish it after the first 1/3 sat for a week LOL. 
> 
> Follow me for One Piece fancams & dumb shit on Twitter @doflaminghoe


End file.
